Thing's I'll Never say Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: era o dia em que ela iria realizar um sonho a muito esperado e ela se lembra de tudo que passou por ele


**Things I'll Never Say.**

**Avril Lavigne.**

Gina estava nervosa, ela olhava para o relógio a toda hora, as amigas olhavam para ela com um sorriso.

-Vocês querem parar de sorrir assim? –ela fala nervosamente.

-Se acalme Gina –Hellen fala rindo –não se esqueça que já passamos pelo que você esta passando –ela não escuta, apenas fica se lembrando do passado.

**La da da da La da da da...  
I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows**

Ela se lembra do dia que eles estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore de Hogwarts, a mesmo que eles se sentavam para apreciar o pôr do sol, perto do lago.

-Eu te amo Gina –ele falou num sussurro em seu ouvido, ela apenas se aconchega mais nele.

**I'm staring at my feet  
my checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head**

Era o dia do baile, ela corria pelo dormitório inteiro para se arrumar, ela queria estar perfeita para ele, as amigas apenas olhavam, e não falavam nada, Gina não falava muito, mas elas sabiam que ele era importante para ela.

Hellen e Samantha se aproximam para acalmar ela e falam.

-Gina –ela se vira para elas –você esta perfeita –ela se olha como se conferindo –ele vai adorar ver você assim –elas sorriem –e melhor correr se não alguma garota rouba ele de você –ela não faz mais nada, apenas desce as escadas, sobre o riso das amigas.

**I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah  
**-Você… esta maravilhosa –ele fala assim que ela desce, Gina se sente corar e sorri para ele.

-Você também –ela agarra o braço que ele oferecia –esta lindo –ela cochicha no ouvido dele, que apenas sorri.

**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?**

Eles dançavam pelo salão chamando a atenção de todos, o mundo parecia ter sumido para eles, ela se sentia protegida nos braços dele, ela desejava isso desde que ela era uma garotinha de 10 anos que o viu na plataforma, quando ele pediu ajuda a mãe dela para achar a plataforma 9 ¾ e agora ela estava nos seus braços enquanto ele sussurrava em seu ouvido que a amava.

**If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
**Ela olhava para ele com amor, como ela queria falar para ele que o desejava? Que queria acordar com ele todos os dias? Que queria ser a mulher que dormiria e acordasse com ele, mas as palavras sumiam e tudo o que ela conseguia falar era.

-Eu te amo Harry –ele apenas sorri para ela e a beija.

**It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind?**

Gina se sente meio frustrada por não conseguir falar para Harry tudo o que ela achava, tudo o que ela queria que ele soubesse, mas toda vez que ele olhava para ela, a língua dela parecia travar, e ela so conseguia sorrir para ele, e falar o quanto amava ele.

-As coisas não poderiam ser mais fáceis? –ela se pergunta mentalmente.

**If ain't coming out  
we're not going anywhere  
so why can't I just **

**Tell you that I care**

Eles dançavam e se divertiam muito, ela pode ver Rony e Hermione dançando a alguns passos deles rindo o que um falava para o outro, em outro canto estava Hellen e Draco se beijando, Samantha fazia poses para Collin, até Neville e Luna tinham sumido, ela pensa.

**-**Por que eu não posso falar nada do que eu quero para o Harry? Por que eu tenho sempre que travar quando vejo estes olhos verdes? –ela não nota o sorriso de Harry.

**Cause I'm feeling nervous  
trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
you're worth it  
yeah  
**Derrepente começa a tocar uma musica romântica, ela coloca a cabeça no peito dele e fala num sussurro.

-Como eu queria que você soubesse –eles continuam a dançar, e ela ainda não tinha notado o sorriso dele.

**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
**Ela se afasta dele e vai com as garotas para tocar no palco, os garotos vão se sentar em uma mesa e ficam observando as namoradas tocar, Hellen sabia o que Gina estava sentindo e começa a cantar, ao olhar para a amiga, Gina apenas sorri agradecendo.

**If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
**Hellen puxa Gina para a frente e começa a cantar com ela, ela olha diretamente para Harry que continua a sorrir.

Algumas garotas iam à mesa deles para pedirem que eles dancem com elas, mas eles não saiam de la, no caso de Harry, ele não respondia, apenas olhava para Gina.

**What's wrong with my tongue  
these words keep slipping away  
I stutter  
I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say**

Derrepente Harry se levanta e começa a ir para o palco, a cada passo que ele dava as pessoas se afastavam para ele passar, Gina ainda cantava com Hellen, mas esta tinha deixando ela cantando na frente e foi para trás.

**Cause I'm feeling nervous  
trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
you're worth it  
yeah**  
As pessoas se surpreendem quando Harry sobe no palco e fica cara-a-cara com Gina, todos estavam confusos sobre o que ele estava fazendo la, mas ele se aproxima e sussurra no ouvido dela.

-Às vezes, o que queremos falar, são ditos em nossos olhos –ela fica em choque no começo, mas logo ela sorri para ele.

**La da da da La da da da...  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
with these things I'll never say  
**Harry se ajoelha e fala.

-Virginia Molly Weasley, você quer casar comigo? –

O mundo parou para Gina naquele momento, ela so poderia ver Harry ajoelhado ali, pedindo para que ela se casasse com ele, as pessoas gritando, as amigas chorando de alegria, nada mais existia, na cabeça dela ela gritava sim, que aceitava, que o amava, mas ela apenas fala um fraco.

-Sim –

**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
**Gina encarava Harry fixamente, ele sorria de uma forma tão forte que ela não entendia, mas logo ela ouve.

-E bom saber que você pensa tanto em mim –ela encara Harry atônita e resolve testar a desconfiança dela.

-Você pode ler a minha mente? –ela ouviu a risada dele e ele falando.

-Eu queria me casar com você desde que nos tornamos namorados, mas eu não imaginava que você também queria tanto assim –ela não liga se todos acharem ela uma louca, e começa a rir, ele rir também.

**If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

**-**GINA –ela ouviu Hellen gritar.

-O QUE FOI? –ela grita de volta e todas caem na risada.

-Esta na hora –Hermione fala sorrindo para a amiga, Gina vai até para o salão principal, ela vê todos os parentes, amigos e conhecidos, na frente estavam Harry, Tiago e Lilian vestidos a rigor, ela caminha até eles com um sorriso que iluminava todo o salão, ao se aproximar deles ela fica olhando para Harry fixamente, ele segura a sua mão e a beija.

-Eu te amo –ele fala mentalmente.

**These things I'll never say.**

Gina estava sorrindo para a cena, o salão principal estava todo batendo palmas para o casamento dela, o casamento que ela sempre sonhava com o homem que ela amava, ela vê os filhos gritando, assoviando, mas ela não ligava, ela estava feliz por tudo, até pelas palavras que ela nunca diria para ele, pois ela não precisaria delas para ele saber o quanto ela o amava, e ela nunca precisou saber, pois ela sempre soube o quanto ele a amou.

**Things I'll never Say (tradução)**

**Coisas que eu nunca direi.**

**La da da da La da da da...**

**Estou arrancando meus cabelos  
Estou rasgando minhas roupas  
Estou tentando manter a calma  
Eu sei que isso já diz tudo.**

**Estou olhando meus pés fixamente.  
Minhas bochechas estão ficando vermelhas  
Estou procurando pelas palavras dentro da minha cabeça·**

**Estou me sentindo nervosa  
Tentando ser tão perfeita  
Porque eu sei que você vale a pena  
Sim, você vale a pena  
Yeah.**

**Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero dizer  
Diria que quero te fazer muito feliz  
Estar com você todas as noites  
Estou te abraçando muito forte?  
**

**Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero ver  
Quero te ver cair de joelhos**

**Dizendo  
Case-se comigo hoje  
Acho que estou desejando, por toda a minha vida  
coisas como essa eu nunca direi.**

**Não estou me fazendo nada bem  
É só uma perda de tempo  
Qual é a utilidade para você  
Do que está na minha mente.**

**Não estou me fazendo nada bem  
É só uma perda de tempo  
Qual é a utilidade para você  
o que está na minha mente?  
**

**Se isso não está se mostrando**

**Nós não estamos indo a lugar nenhum  
Então porque não posso apenas te contar**

**Que me importo com você?  
**

**Por que estou me sentindo nervosa  
Tentando ser tão perfeita  
Porque eu sei que você vale a pena  
Sim, você vale a pena  
Yeah.**

**Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero dizer  
Diria que quero te fazer muito feliz  
Estar com você todas as noites  
Estou te abraçando muito forte?  
**

**Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero ver  
Quero te ver cair de joelhos**

**Dizendo  
Case-se comigo hoje  
Acho que estou desejando, por toda a minha vida  
coisas como essa eu nunca direi.**

**O que há de errado com a minha língua?  
Essas palavras continuam escorregando  
Eu gaguejo, eu tropeço  
Como se eu não tivesse nada para dizer.**

**Por que estou me sentindo nervosa  
Tentando ser tão perfeita  
Porque eu sei que você vale a pena  
Sim, você vale a pena  
Yeah.**

**La da da da La da da da...  
Acho que estou desejando, por toda a minha vida  
coisas como essa eu nunca direi.**

**Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero dizer  
Diria que quero te fazer muito feliz  
Estar com você todas as noites  
Estou te abraçando muito forte?  
**

**Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero ver  
Quero te ver cair de joelhos**

**Dizendo  
Case-se comigo hoje  
Acho que estou desejando, por toda a minha vida  
coisas como essa eu nunca direi.**

**Essas coisas que eu nunca direi.**

esta song vai para a minha grande amiga que eu adoro demais.. te adoro NICOLE RADCLIFFE... te adoro mesmo linda..

**MAS PELO AMOR DE DEUS.. VC VAI FICAR HOMENAGENAGENDO TODO MUNDO QUE CONHECE?**

**Mas e claro? O que melhor do que dar as minhas songs para os meus amigos/ vai vai loka.. passa que estou homenageando a minha amiga..**

**PASSA? VAI...? VC VAI VER... PAÇOCA.. DRAKEE**

**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO ELES NAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
